For Those Who Cannot Control Themselves
by Yami-Red-Uchiha
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara have been caught by the civilians of the Leaf village. Tsunade gives them a punishement, and then they go back to Naruto and Sasuke's apartment. What happens then? And what's up with Naruto? Rated for sex & slight bloodletting/
1. Chapter 1

My first completed yaoi and it's a threesome no less! Holy hell I'm proud of myself. For those who asked for a Naru/Gaa smut, it will be there, but I want to see how this is accepted by a first timer like me trying my hand at a few new things.

Before we get to the good part though, I have to clarify otherwise I'll get a bunch of nasty comments saying that this doesn't make sense and that I should watch/read Naruto before attempting something like this. This is after Shippuden (did I spell it right?), Sasuke is not a rogue nin, Gaara is NOT Kazekage, and Naruto has bonded with Kyuubi so now Naruto is fully half demon. Yes, Kyuubi still talks to him, but Naruto has made an avatar that Kyuubi can reside in (not that it is in this particular fic) but still has influence over Naruto and his actions in the heat of the moment. As we'll discover throughout the fic.

Disclaimer: I, BabyDancer, Do not have the right to own Naruto and all associated with him. (Sadly) I do, however, own the avatar (that is not in this fic (yet)), and all thoughts about what I can make our trio do the next time we see them (including Kyuubi). OH! And I don't own the picture that inspired this in the first place. The link is on my profile page.

And now…ON WITH THE SEX!

Jiraiya's PoV

It's so quiet. You could hear the drop of a pin needle. Everyone was waiting quietly for the fifth Hokage, Tsunade, to respond to the, rather, unusual situation presented in front of her. Normally, people would ignore relationships, but when those in the relationship get to be a bit too graphic for the public eye, they usually tell the two to go to a more private place. But when it concerns three, not two, Jounin level ninjas, well, they went to the Kage. The three in question were Uchiha Sasuke, Subaku no Gaara, and Uzumaki Naruto. If this wasn't a public embarrassment, they'd be laughing at the situation right now. It wasn't everyday you saw three high leveled ninjas dry-fucking each other. Hell, I'd be laughing to if my family jewels and hands weren't on the line of extinction. When it came to her ninja though, you don't mess with my wife. After about five minutes of pure mental torture on the ninjas, Tsunade turned around and leveled a glare at the three of them.

"Subaku no Gaara, you are not under my jurisdiction, so I cannot give you punishment; though I will be contacting Temari-san about your behavior." That was death right there. Subaku no Temari was Gaara's sister and Kage and she was downright cruel when the situation called for it. I felt slightly bad for the sand nin. "As for Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, you are on temporary leave from any and all missions. For one month you will be at the mercy of the village." Said nin slightly blanched at the idea. "And you must be seen for a total of six hours a day. Effective tomorrow. Good day." They all bowed before disappearing in a swirl of leaves, Naruto holding onto Gaara. I pity the two leaf nin.

"You see how you've corrupted one of my best ninja?" Oh shit, I really stepped into it this time…

Naruto's PoV

I held onto Gaara as we vanished from baa-san's office. A whole month of humiliation for a total of six hours a day? Well, the punishment fit the crime; from an angle. She never did say when we would have to show, so we could always go when it's not so busy… we'll figure it out later but right now, I've got raging hormones rushing through my blood and body and I must have Sasuke and Gaara.

We sunshined to Sasuke's and my apartment and the second we saw Sasuke, Gaara stalked over to him, pinned him to the wall that was behind the raven, and began to rub against him like a cat in heat while kissing, sucking, and nipping along the delicious and pale column of Sasuke's neck, making said nin to moan and whimper. Each sound went straight to my cock; I stayed back for a few minutes before I had to join. I quietly made it the two gyrating on the wall before trapping both Gaara and Sasuke with my arms and pressing my chest against Gaara's back. I bent my head down, and drawing in Gaara's ear, I told him what we were going to do. Gaara whimpered. Oh yes, this was the same man we met ten years ago at the chuunin exams. Ten years ago had changed all of us; Gaara and Sasuke especially. After dying and then being brought back to life, Gaara decided to find a better meaning in life other than killing profusely and Sasuke, well, he finally accepted that he was bisexual. Gaara andI both knew we were gay. So about three years ago, when we became Jounnin, we decided to celebrate by fucking the hell out of each other. We included Sasuke about six months ago when he walked in on Gaara and I when I was balls deep in his beautifully pale ass. I rubbed my cloth-covered cock in between said asscheecks, allowing the small moan to wash over me. I felt Gaara trying to back up to allow a tiny bit of space between the two of us and the raven haired beauty, so I allowed him to.

"Sasuke. Strip." The low, sultry tone of the redhead sounded in now the quiet room. I wrapped my arms around said redhead, trapping his arms to his body and him to me. I opened my mouth before lowering my head to the delectable neck in front of me, allowing my slightly-longer-than-your-average-canines to bite into the neck, breaking skin and feeling the warmth of blood to invade my mouth. I felt hands grip my hair as a shudder went through Gaara's body and his long deep moan sound through the empty space. I looked up and saw my housemate naked and very aroused. I curled a finger at him so that he could start to get Gaara undressed. I was usually a very patient man, but when I have both sexual lust and bloodlust pumping through my veins, I wasn't very patient. His socks and shoes came off first before his haori bottoms. His shirt came off after I pulled away and cleaned up and healed the wound, causing a scar to form. While Sasuke was finishing getting Gaara naked, I knelt behind the sexy sand nin and blew on his quivering hole, making him shake. I quickly coated three fingers in saliva before stretching him.

Two minutes later we were on the dining room table that had been imported from the Land of Lightning so it sits really close to the ground. Gaara was now balls deep within the Uchiha and I was about a second away from being just as deep inside my redhead. I bent Gaara forward so that I can enter without stopping, which is exactly what I did. I had already found some lotion that was on the kitchen counter (thank Kami for Sasuke's phobia of dry hands) so slipping inside wasn't a problem. I didn't slip in though; I slammed myself into the tight heat that was Gaara, pausing so that he could get used to me being inside him again and so that I didn't explode before the time came. I grabbed onto Gaara's thigh and bicep before pounding into the amazing body of Subaku no Gaara. He had loudly whimpered at my harsh intrusion at first, but then moans were quickly coming from his throat. When he moved inside Sasuke, it was the same hard thrusting that I was giving him. We were so into our carnal act that none of us had noticed that we were not the only ones occupying the apartment. We didn't see Kakashi-sensei or Iruka-sensei. We did hear, however, kissing and quiet moaning, but we ignored it. Gaara wrapped his hand around Sasuke's stiff member and began to stroke him in time with our rapidly faltering movement.

All too soon, Sasuke came moaning, his seed hitting his stomach, chest and face. Seeing this, Gaara thrusted twice, yelling out his release. I snarled as I met mine three seconds after, mouth attaching itself to Gaara's shoulder, causing the pale ninja to have another mind blowing orgasm. Gaara and I passed out, my dick still in his ass but my teeth were no longer lodged in his neck after marking Gaara as my mate.

My last conscious thought? Kyuubi is fucking smart.

There you go. Took me three days to type it and get it here, took me five days to write it since I didn't know how to properly write one. Let me know what you think please!


	2. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Blackwing-John

Yami~Red~Uchiha

Bellacullen16

TheLionEventuallyEatsTheLamb

Anna Somerhalder


End file.
